


New Dead Nation

by VulpesCobalt (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Actual Wolf Remus Lupin, Actual Wolf Sirius Black, Apocalypse, Apocalypse Family, Asexual Harry, Asexual Relationship, BAMF Daryl, BAMF Harry, BAMF Rick, Daryl Dixon and Rick Grimes are Switches, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes Smut, Daryl/Rick/Harry Doesn't Come Until After Woodbury, Dead People Walking Around Like Living People, Death To The Undead, Dysfunctional Family, Especially in Chapter One, Harry Potter as Death, Harry Potter's Vague and Unexplained Backstory, James "Skully" Wolfe Lillian is Harry James Potter, M/M, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black are Reborn as Wolves, Slow Burn Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes/Harry Potter, Survival Horror, Team Prison - Freeform, Team as Family, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Skips, Undead, Violence Against Walkers, Walkers, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, killing zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/VulpesCobalt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Rick wasn't the only one in the hospital? What if he ran into another survivor looting the place and got to find out about the walkers from him? What if this survivor was a man by the name James "Skully" Lillian, formorly Harry Potter before his world died and he jumped to another universe, and he agreed to accompany Rick wherever he wanted to go? How would things change? Would it be for the better, or would it be for the worse?</p><p>To VoodooBatsy for keeping my fics safe while I was gone. You rock dearie!</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Dead Nation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VoodooBatsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoodooBatsy/gifts).



******New Dead Nation By VulpesCobalt**

**Chapter One - Skully**

* * *

When Rick Andrew Grimes wakes up in the hospital, he is groggy, disoriented, and in pain. Soon enough this trio of unpleasant feelings change to include fear as his strongest feeling when it appears he is alone. He pushes open the door to his room, and immediately screams and freezes up in sheer terror as he is almost decapitated by a shining blade. The blade stops just before it slices his head in half, so close Rick's eyelashes brush the metal when he blinks.

"Well you're not dead." a bored nonchalant voice, male and British, cuts through the fog of fright, and the blade is lowered.

"Of course I'm not dead!" Rick says in an embarrassingly high voice, hoarse from disuse and a dry throat.

He turns his head to look at his almost murderer, and his eyes widen at the sight. He's a shortish thin man dressed in a dark red tanktop, a white and black plaid buttonup with the sleeves rolled up and the front unbuttoned, a pair of dark blue jeans with torn knees tucked into black steeltoed boots with what looks like iceskate blades attached to the backs of each, and a long grey scarf with tiny white skulls that only just manages not to drag on the ground is tied around his lower face like a mask. He has pale skin with some scars including a lightning bolt on his forehead, a tattoo of a basilisk fighting a phoenix takes up his entire left arm from elbow to wrist. His hair is messy black as ink and brushing his shoulders, and his eyes are big bright and bottle green. He has a sword hanging on on side his hips, most likely the blade that almost killed him, and a pair of black Berettas holstered on the otherside. Rick feels very underdressed and exposed in his hospital gown and soiled boxers.

"You should get that wound cleaned. You are starting to smell like the dead. What caused it anyways?" the stranger asks.

"Gunshot." Rick answers. "Where is everybody?"

The man snorts. "Have you been living under a rock stranger? Everybody has been gone for about a month or two. Probably all dead by now, either by the walkers or they died when the soldiers shot this place up."

"Walkers?" Rick questions. "Soldiers?"

"Did you literally just wake up, or are you being intentionally stupid?" the man asks.

"I just woke up." Judging by the widening of his eyes, Rick suspects he was not expecting that answer.

"Well then mate," the man says, "allow me to be the first to welcome you to the apocalypse."

Rick faints.

**~*~**

When Rick wakes up the second time it is too the same roof as before, but he and his wound have been cleaned up and redressed. He's wearing pale blue hospital scrubs and white sneakers, and on the floor by the bed are two full dufflebags. Rick wonders where the man went and, almost as if he was called by the thought, he comes into the room with a third dufflebag.

"Awake again are we, sleeping beauty?" Rick doesn't have to see his mouth to know that he is smirking.

Rick chooses to ignore the joke in favor of the serious talk. "What did you mean by apocalypse before I blacked out?"

The laugh the follows is half bitter and half mirthful. "Ever watch the 1932 Victor Hugo Halperin horror movie _White Zombie_?" Rick shakes his head. "No one ever says yes to that one, which is sad because it is the only zombie movie this universe has."

"So what's a zombie?" Rick asks, ignoring the part where he said this universe because he doesn't know if he really wants to know what that is about.

"Well, basically they are people who died and then woke up again as mindless killing machines with no thought beyond eating the fleash of the living." he explains. "That's what happened, but no one knows why or how it happened. We call them walkers, although you also get people who call them geeks or biters. I still haven't found one person who has ever seen or even heard of _White Zombie,_ so no one calls them zombies."

Rick blinks at him like he said something incomprehensible. "Are you telling me you expect me to believe there are dead people walking around like regular people? I don't know what you're on, but you're crazy man."

He snorts. "Suit yourself, Snow White." he says, and Rick's eyebrow twitches at the use of another sleeping princess as a nickname. The man grabs the three dufflebags and throws them over his shoulder. "I'm headed for Atlanta. Go home, see for yourself, and if you decide to head to Atlanta maybe we'll meet eachother and I can tell you I told you so."

He's out of the door before Rick can protest.

**~*~**

The next time Rick sees the man, he has just shut himself inside a tank after almost being eaten alive by the dead. He is leaning his head back, eyes closed in relief, when he hears a laugh, and he opens his eyes to see a dead soldier with an axe dripping fresh blood in his forehead, and the man from before.

 "Atlanta's nice this time of year." the man says. Rick nearly chokes on his spit.

"This is the third time I've opened my eyes and seen your face." he tells the man in a conversational tone.

He snorts. "Aren't you lucky." he deadpans. "Told you so by the way. I was perfectly fine in here before you came riding in like some dumbass cowboy and ruined all chances of me getting out unseen. Wanker."

Rick opens his mouth to apologize, but that is when the tank's radio switches on. "Hey dumbass." the unknown person says. "Hey, you in the tank. You alive in there?" Rick scrambles across the tank to grab the radio.

Not even five minutes later the two of them are running towards an alley with Rick shooting walkers left and right, and the still unnamed stranger slicing heads off without a single thought. Rick nearly shoots the Korean boy, and then the newcomer leads them up some stairs on the side of the building.

"Nice moves there Clint Eastwood." he says. "You the new sheriff, coming in to clean up the town."

"It wasn't my intention." says Rick.

"Yeah, whatever. Yeehaw." In the background the man from the hospital snorts. "You're still a dumbass."

Rick supposes he deserves that. He sticks out his hand. "Rick, thanks."

"Glenn." the asian answers. "You're welcome "

The two turn to the man in the scarf, who is using a slingshot to send pennies through the walkers heads. "Oh right, Skully. Thank you for saving our asses back there." he says.

"That's a weird name." Rick tells him.

"Nickname." Skully answers. "An old friend gave it to me. He was more of a mentor than friend but whatever. And anyways I prefer it to James, so Skully it is."

"Uh oh." Glenn inturupts staring down at the hoard. He looks up at the stairs, then back to them. "The bright side, It will be the fall that kills us." he shrugs. "I'm a glass half full kind of guy."

**~*~**

It is after Rick leads everyone out of the walker surrounded building, after coming to the quarry without Merle Dixon, after finding out that Rick's family is alive, and after meeting Daryl for the first time, when Rick tells everyone he's going back for Merle and the tools. There are of course many protests, even after Rick tells them he left a bag of guns as well.

"I have a car parked just outside of Atlanta." Skully pitches in, drawing all eyes to himself. Pretty much everyone is suspicious of him because he keeps his face covered. "I have food, medicine, weapons. Plus Sirius and Remus are waiting for me to come back. I was already gonna head out that way, so it really won't be a bother to pick up your weapons and brother while I'm there."

"What makes you so sure those Sirius and Remus fellows didn't drive off with all your stuff?" Shane sneers.

Skully just chuckles and walks off without answering.

**~*~**

Later, after they grab the guns and save Glenn from the Vatos, they head for the car Skully mentioned. He moves bits of rubbish and trees to reveal a very nice car. Though car does not even come close to what they are looking at. The military vehicle is a work of art. It is a black M3 half-track with .30 caliber Browning M1919 machinegun. The licenses read  _Death07_ , and doors all have skulls painted on them. Rick is beginning to see a pattern.

"I'm in love." T-Dog tells him, and Rick can't find it in himself to disagree.

Skully just laughs and opens the door. Instead of two people coming out like they all expected, the man is tackled by two big furry creatures. For some reason Rick wouldn't have guessed that Sirius and Remus would be a pair of wolves, one black and one grey.

"Get off me you wretched furballs." Skully laughs, and they do. When he sits up his scarf falls slightly, and in the second before he adjusts and tightens it, they all catch sight of some pretty nasty looking scars. Rick pretends not to notice them, and doesn't mention them on the way back.

**~*~**

The quarry is deemed no longer safe after they get back, and Rick and Shane are non-stop arguing over whether they should go to the CDC or Fort Benning. Skully just ignores everyone and watches the bodies burning in the large hole. Glenn isn't talking to him because he didn't want them to burn their own, but he doesn't seem too put out by it.

Daryl comes and sits beside him, offering a bottle of water. He takes it and pulls a black and orange striped straw from his pocket, which he uses to drink without removing his scarf. After a pause he turns to the hunter.

"So what's your opinion?" he asks, nodding to Shane and Rick.

"Don't care." Daryl answers. "CDC's probably the best shot though."

Skully snorts. "I actually meant your opinion on the likelihood of them ditching Lori and having sex. Sex solves everything if you heard my friend Ron tell it. I don't really get what the big deal is."

Daryl gives him a dubious look. "What, ya never had sex before? How does someone not like sex?" he asks. "How old are you anyways."

Skully laughs nervously. "Do you know what the human body goes through when you have sex? Pupils dilate, arteries constrict, core temperature rises, heart races, blood pressure skyrockets, respiration becomes rapid and shallow, the brain fires bursts of electrical impulses from nowhere to nowhere, and secretions spit out of every gland, and the muscles tense and spasm like you're lifting three times your body weight." Daryl's mouth feels very dry by this point, his pants are tight, and Skully looks kind of uncomfortable. He shivers. "I have had sex, but it wasn't really anything special. It's called being asexual, and I would tell you to look it up but internet is down. As for your last question, I'm twenty-five. Why how old do I look?"

Daryl latches onto the part of the conversation not pertaining to sex instantly. "Kinda hard to tell with that scarf of yours. Was guessing eighteen or nineteen. What's up with that anyways?"

Skully snorts. "Huh. Guess that's a good thing. If I live to eighty I'll probably look sixty." then he hums and adds. "You never did answer my question, so I'm not inclined to answer yours."

Daryl has to think back for a second then he shrugs. "Shane's too far up Lori's cunt to notice how Rick looks at him." Daryl decides.

Skully just shrugs like he never really cared. "Maybe you and Rick should have sex then."

Daryl chokes. "What?"

"What do you mean what?" he snorts. "You're attractive. He's attractive. Together you would probably have hoards of drooling followers like some celebrity couple. Match made in heaven right there."

"Shut up." Daryl blushes. "Just because ya think we're hot doesn't mean I'm gonna fuck Rick. Being hot together is not a good basis for a relationship."

"Sure it is." he laughs. "You'll never win this fight. Just admit I'm right.

"Tell about your scarf and maybe I will." he answers.

"I'm sure you saw the scars when my scarf slipped a couple days ago." he says, but it is also a question.

Daryl nods, regretting changing the subject from light to dark. "Didn't get a good look but yeah I saw them."

His voice is sad and bitter when he continues. "There was a group of survivors I ran into back in the very beginning. They had a kid who took one look at me, at my scars, and he was so scared. Kid wasn't scared of the bloody walkers, but he was terrified of me. He thought I was a monster." His laugh is bitter. "My friend Luna knitted this for my eighteenth birthday. I didn't really understand the gift until after her and all of my other friends died, but I've worn it every day since she gave it to me anyways. I've worn it over my face ever since that kid took one look at me and burst into tears as he screamed."

Daryl frowns, and changes the subject. "Well I guess you're right about me and Rick looking good together." the triumph in his eyes is worth it. "Know how to hunt?"

"Yeah." Skully answers. "I have better aim with a gun or slingshot than a bow, but I'm decent. I have a recurve in my truck."

Daryl has seen him with his slingshot and his gun, and his aim is always dead perfect, so he doesn't think decent will be much of an issue. "Want to see who can catch the most?"

The hunter doesn't need to see his mouth to know he's grinning. "You're on Dixon." he says.

When they get back to the camp seven hours later everyone has agreed on the CDC. There wasn't much to hunt for while they were gone. Daryl has three squirrels. Skully has a five decently sized fish. His hair is wet.

"Couldn't find anything to hunt." he says. "Went fishing."

"You didn't have a fishing pole." Daryl points out.

"Didn't need one." he says cryptically.

As the winner Skully cooks. That night they have bellies full with fire roasted squirrels and trout seasoned with pinecone nuts and mushrooms he gathered. The next morning they all get up early, pack all their stuff, and head to the CDC, not knowing if it will even be open or if they are making a big mistake.

* * *


End file.
